The Uprising
by Bro Of Fang
Summary: This is going on from the 3rd PJ Book with some humor, lots of Action,and a little romance but with who I'm not sayin'. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**The Uprising**

**_This is my First FF so please R +R on how i'm doin. o.k here goes._**

1:Start of life with a blowfish

Have you ever felt that your being barged out of normal life and that something or someone is taking your place? If you do then you know how I'm feeling now.

Not that you would call my life normal in any way possible.

Sure maybe for the first few years, heck maybe even more, I was fine except for a few minor problems like dyslexia, ADHD and strange things and people appearing around me. Then I found out.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a half-blood.

I'm not a werewolf or a vampire or anything like that. No I've just got god blood in me thats all. Like the all powerful Greek gods who shaped the world into what it is today. I, Son of the sea god Poseidon, was half human and half god. No biggie.

If you are not with the story let me give a little rundown. I lived with my mom, Sally Jackson in manhatton all my life until we were chased by a minotaur from the beach of montauk after it smelled my scent. My mother nearly died trying to save me on half-blood hill the only place we were ever safe. She was taken from me by Hades (god of the underworld) because he thought that i had took his helmet along with zues's master bolt. So basically I went on a long trek across the bloomin country with my 2 best friends annebeth and grover to find the master bolt and the helmet before the deadline the gods had set for each other. I found both while also making an enemy out of the god of war ares. Not good.

Then my mom appeared again and all was fine. I accidently picked up a small cyclops while at school and then learned he was my brother. Not a nice thought at the time. But then we set out me,Tyson(the cyclops) and annebeth to save grover from the sea of monsters and also to find the golden fleece who's magic we needed to protect thalias tree. It had been poisoned by the traitor luke. We did so succesfully. But then i learned that my half-brother who i had grown to like was leaving for the undersea forges. I missed him.And then Thalia came out of her tree. Gods, this was good.

And then we set out the next year to free the captured artemis from the Titan atlas who had also captured annabeth and making her hold his burden the sky so artemis would help her. We set out with artemis's hunters Zoe nightshade and Bianca di Angelo to look for her. On the trail Bianca was lost to death and at the End of the quest zoe nightshade was killed by Atlas. Her Father. We then went to Olympus where the gods praised and thanked us but I copped a few warnings as well. Always me.

And i'm here with my Mom in our apartment. With Mr. Blowfish. (his real name is Mr. Blofis)

I now refer to the start of this chapter. He was with my mom nearly all the time. All she ever talked about was him. She still loved me. But this was the first time she had had a nice bloke since my dad and i was happy for her. But it sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I need more people to R+R but its great to hear cool comments so thanks a lot, an heres another chapter!_**

**The Uprising**

Family argument and then I try to kill a Half-blood

It was a beautiful day. I could already hear my mom bustling around making me breakfast and getting ready for college. By the smell of it she was making us bacon and eggs. _Blue_ bacon and eggs. Long story.

"Percy," said my mom opening the door "Percy breakfast's ready and on the table."

I groaned to make me sound like I was tired, which in fact I wasn't because I had been listening to the sound of the kitchen grill and my mom for over 15 minutes.

"Come on Percy, do you want to miss your feild trip? The bus leaves in an hour."

DAMN! I leaped out of bed and ran across to my wardrobe and started putting together an outfit while mom left the room with a smile on her face. I flung it on and then raced into the kitchen and came to a grinding halt in front of Mr. Blowfish.

"Why good morning Percy my boy!" he boomed sending shivers down my back. He made my mom happy which was good but I still loathed him like I did smelly Gabe.

"'lo" I mumbled while sitting at the table. My mom gave me some bacon while blowfish rambled on.

"Yes Sally, always said the boy should be in the army look at him, strong muscles, good reflexes and a good attitude. Any way I was wondering if you had thought about the offer I gave you about moving into my house?"

WHAAAAAAT?!

"Eeerm... I have thought about it yes... seems a very generous offer... so I shall accept!" said my mother practically glowing with joy and went to kiss him full on.

"What! And you never thought to mention this _AT ALL!_" I practically bellowed at my mother. This was totally stupid! How could this happen? We were fine here! I shoved my plate away and went to my room. I picked up my bag and my trusty ballpoint pen/sword riptide and stalked out of the apartment slamming the door behind me.

I was raging. How could she not know that I didn't like him with his top sports car and pompous manner. I felt ashamed about the way I spoke to my mom but I had a very good reason. I was thinking about what to shout at him when...

"You look mad. What happened?"

I jumped about a foot in the air and whipped round to see who had spoken. No one was there.

"Annabeth?" I asked the air.

"Well who else can turn invisible that you know seaweed brain?" she asked pulling off her yankee cap with a flourish.

"Don't test me wise girl. I'm not in the mood."I snarled, kicking a can while I walked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's none of your business!"

"Fine then! Don't say I didn't try!" She shouted at me and putting her cap back on she again became invisible. Now I was madder than ever and sorry about the way I treated her. We were at the same school and she was my only half-blood friend for miles. And... no lets not go into any other emotions shall we.

"Perseus Jackson?"

Instantly I uncap riptide and swing round because usually only monsters use my full name. But my deadly blade is stopped in mid-air by a war axe. And holding it is a kid, maybe 13, Black hair and black eyes. He wore rocker style clothes and was splattered with his own blood and had several deep gashes on his face. He wore a backpack that kept wriggling strangely.

"Perseus Jackson?" He asked again.

"Yes that's me." I said. He was obviously a half-blood from the weapon he was carrying. It was up to my shoulder, with the handle a dark black and about a metre with a blade of celestial bronze on each side. I was already wondering who his parents were.

"Perseus Jackson," he whispered,"I need help."

And then he slumped forward and fell into my arms and I saw a dagger in his lower back.

My world froze. Apart from the dracanae ninja walking into the street

"Crap."

**_Evil cliff at the end sorry guys! haha R+R people!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Uprising

**_Well cheers to everyone who reviewed and you wanted another chapter so you got it!_**

One heck of a fountain with legs

"Crap."

I always did have an uncanny ability to pronounce understaments. Wait, did I just say that sentence? Well who said TV never taught you anything!

Rocker boy was still in my arms but luckily the walking lizard hadn't noticed us yet. I pulled out the knife and started to drag him into a side alley and stopped almost immediatley confused. This kid weighed about half of what I did but I could feel a lot of muscle under his shirt. But this was no time to be confused so I dragged him into the alley.

I put him down at the end. I looked at his weapon the war axe. It had the air of being made by Hephaestus himself, it just felt so powerful. Maybe this kid could be his kid, but then again, Charles Beckendorf didn't have a weapon like this.

"Oh well," I muttered to no one in particular,"At least he didn't see us."

"Think again Perssseus Jacksssson!"

I was on my feet in a second, riptide in hand, which I held up in defence. I stepped in front of the boy and faced the creature at the mouth of the alley. He was dressed all in black with just his scaly feet, tail and scarlet eyes showing. In his hand was a rapier and around his belt were 10 inch daggers, the same kind I had pulled out of the kids back.

"Tricky little thing isss that boy. Took down three of my sssiblings with that axxe of death! But wasssn't ssso sssmart when I ssssent an dagger through his back. He ssssquealed like a pig and ran!" At this he let out a hiss of laughter that sounded like a sizzling furnace.

"And I suppose you ment this dagger" I snarled. I was so worked up after his little speach plus my mom and blowfish that I was about to explode. And what better way to do it than fight a monster? "Well why don't you have it back then!" I bellowed and threw it at him with all my strength.

I suppose he wasn't expecting it because he wasn't as quick as he could have been. He escaped the worst but still couldn't get out of the daggers path because of the size of the alley. It struck him high in his left shoulder. He screamed so high pitched that it hurt my ears. I looked at him to see a dark brown substance running out of the wound so fast it looked like a waterfall.

I took this advantage and ran at him swinging high to his right side with riptide. Even with a fountain for a shoulder he was still quick. He brought up his rapier to block riptide and then knocked aside the blade with suprising strength for one so slight. He then stabbed at my stomach but I deflected and stepped out of range.

We were pretty well matched with the blade but I was maybe a shade better, but he had strength on his side but it was cut down by his shoulder. Get it? Cut down by his... oh it doesn't matter.

I needed to get the upper hand. But I needed water to do that and the nearest thing I had to that was orange juice. So I was stuffed.

"Little Perssseussss, Theressss nowhere to run and no one to sssave you. You ssshall be defeated!"he practically spat at me.

"How's that knife in ya shoulder? Is it a bit sore?" I laughed at the expression on his face.

"YOU SSSHALL DIE!" he roared and lunged at me.

Before I could do anything a voice behind me shouted,"No you will!". I was knocked aside by a blur with the axe and before my brain registered it, I was looking at a headless dracaenae that was spurting blood like a dirty, garden water feature. It gently dissintergrated into dust and left standing behind it was a soaked kid with rocker clothes and a wriggling backpack.

"I hate those things." Stated the apparantly wounded rocker boy.

**_There we go hoped you like it cuz I enjoyed writin it ! R+R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Uprising

**_Thanx 4 the reviews. Sorry bout not postin but had bit of trouble at home an started yr 9 so bit of hard work. Buh heres another chapter for the fans dat dont go away an keep postin!_**

Rockin all under the world!

"I hate those things."

I was in shock. I still hadn't registered the appearance of an apparantly greivously injured kid just lopping of a dracanae's head at the speed of a hawk. I was staring at him as if he'd been stabbed with a knife and just got up whistling 'Delillah'.

Which he had. Minus the whistling.

"How...?"I stuttered,"What...?" I was always one for words. I just had so many questions and thoughts circling in my head I was getting a headache. In the end I settled with,"Who are you?"

The guy walked up to me swinging his axe, his eyes searching mine intently. He got to two inches away from my face and I was not very happy to see he was exactly my height.

"Perseus Jackson," he said ignoring my question," I expected better from someone of your caliber. You should know by now that dracanae are clever, witty and strong buggers with a killers instinct. Finish them straight away and never ask questions."

Now I was peed of even more. Who was this kid to tell me what to do?

" Who are you to question me on how to kill when you were taking a nap on the dustbin bags!"I stated angrily.

He looked at me with those dark eyes and I felt myself look into them and see dark, cold gates opening to reveal all of the souls of the world being punished and tortured. I saw war and death and I saw a throne of Human bones...

"Do not test me Perseus,"He said withdrawing his gaze from mine," I came as a friend and ally. Not an enemy."

"What is your name?" I said calmly although I felt scared at what I had just discovered,"Son of Hades."

He looked round again but this time his gaze stayed normal with a hint of warmth in it. "My name is Danny. Danny Dane. And as you know how to recognise my father, I assume that you are Percy Jackson?" He stopped using my full name at least.

"The one and only." I replied. "So are you going to tell me how you passed out with a knife in your back and then walk off like nothing happened. Actually why don't you tell me everything seen as we're new to each other." God I felt like a scout leader.

"Whatever,"he said," but its gonna take some time!"

And so he told me. He was born in Los Angeles to a lap dancer who had died giving birth to him. Hades had taken him down to the underworld and raised him. As he got older his visits had got less because of the business of managing the underworld of the modern day. Then they were even less when the case of Kronos came. When his father had come to visit last month he said that all the monsters in the underworld were waiting to kill him now his scent was so strong as he was older. He had told Danny to find either Thalia, me or Annabeth to take him to camp. He had been given three gifts before he had left. His backpack, the war axe which was called Helgrind ( Which he translated from the ancient third age language as 'The Gates of Death'. It had magic built into it to make the holder lighter and faster while holding an axe the weight of a spatula.), and a T shirt of his favourite band 'Iron Maiden', which turned out to be the finest underworld armor just morphed a bit. At least that explained him not dying!

"So four of the dracanae were on my tail all the way from the other side of Manhatton. And I killed three of them and then that one stabbed me. I was already knackered so I just stumbled round the corner and there you were. The rest you know." he finished.

I went into deep thought. His Dad, Hades of all people, had cared for him since he was a baby. I had mixed emotions about that, but the main one was...Jealousy? Would Poseidon have done that for me?

"Come," Said Danny startling me out of thought," My father never told me what god your father was. Why don't you tell me?"

I sighed. "My father is Poseidon, Lord of the Sea."

And boy that was a Bombshell. He stared at me and gulped. " I never thought... not one so powerful...more than me...Poseidon..." He was completely dumbstruck!

"I'm sorry if thats not what you were expecting, O powerful one!" I snapped.

And then guess what? He laughed right in my face!

"Whats so funny?!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing...," he wheezed, clutching his stomach,"...Seaweed Brain!" And he rolled into a new wave of laughter. And you know what? I laughed with him, even though I didn't find it funny!

A loud yap pierced the air. I instantly straightened up and looked around. We were definately alone. Another yap _and _a whine this time. And it seemed to be coming from Danny's backpack.

"He probably wants some food." managed Danny still giggling a little. He unzipped his bag.

Out jumped the most tiny Hell Hound I had ever seen. Mind you, it was still up to my knee.

"Meet Lex, my pet Hell Hound," said Danny. Lex licked my hand.

"Ooooo...kkkkk."

Now this was a new one!


	5. Chapter 5

The Uprising 

**_Sorry its been such a long time guys. Just been really busy with school and I needed some relaxation. Could do with more reviews though so if ya read it PLEASE review. Heres another chapter._**

I faint and have a vision of a goat

So after I got used to the hellhound as a pet thing, the rest of the morning went swell.

I had to find Danny a place to stay before tomorrow which, call me too picky, had to be monster free. My apartment was my first thought but I dismissed that straight away. No way was I going back there after this morning! My next thought was school because I had to go there anyway.

You see my school was one of a kind. It was called and optional bording college with a girls and boys building. It was mucho biiiig! Basically you could either stay there or live at home. I lived 4 blocks away so I was cool to stay at home.

Annabeth is a different story. Her parents/parent and stepmom live in frisco. She tried it out there for a while but it just didn't work. Monsters attacked from Mount Othrys and she couldn't get to camp quick enough so she came to me for help. I suggested she stay at mine (for her sake not mine!) but she heard about my school and started there instead. And boy was I happy! In a friends sort of way.

Anyway school was the best place to go with Danny. He could catch up on some rest with sleep in Annabeths room while we were in class. I would just have to stop by after school and have a few words with Annabeth and get Danny to camp.

"Hey, Dead breath," I shout to Danny from the mouth of the alley,"Ready for school?"

It takes 10 minutes to get there. Lex is back in Dannys bag thank god. I'm still a bit freaked out about that but what can ya do.

Whats going to be hard is getting into the girls block without being stopped. I had been in there before but that was with Annabeth who had a pass for the block. We would just have to slip in with someone who had a card and hope for the best.

I decided to try our luck with a black girl called Alicia. She was Annabeths friend and she was hooooottttt! Also she was a daughter of Aphrodite and we had enlisted her last summer. It was dangerous to have three half bloods in one school and we all knew about our parentage. But when we told Chiron he said that we had more chance of defending ourselves better with three than one.

When I asked her to let us in she said, "Why isn't Annabeth with you?"

"She, errrr... she said to come in and wait at her room." Ok I wasn't the best at cover storys but she could have said that!

"Well ok but I'll ask her about this, Percy and if your lying..." she let the threat hang menacingly and then let us inside.

We started walking towards the rooms with Alicia who soon departed to the girls bathroom. As soon as she was gone...

"Dude!" burst out Danny all red-faced," Who's the fit bird!"

"Oh, that was just Alicia"

"Just! Just!" he was giving me evils like I had insulted him," Have you seen that girl?! She's hotter than...than...hot dogs cooked extra sizzlin bloody hot!"

"You know, I think you might like her a tad."

I left him spluttering all the way to Annabeths room. When we got to the room I got out of my bag a ruler.

"What are you doing with that?" muttered Danny as several inquisitive girls walked past.

"Breaking in" I replied and inserted it into the crack between the door and wall and slid down. There was a satisfying click and I swung the door open and led the way inside.

It was just like an ordinary room but I knew more than others. I knew about the knife at the back of the bottom draw in the wardrobe. I knew about the invisibility yankees cap under the mattress. I knew about the javelin and the sheild also hidden in the room. Because she shared all her secrets with me. I am the only one she tells stuff like that about. I'm...

Falling. Falling. I hit the floor...hard. My eyesight goes blurred. And then black. I dream.

I'm at camp on the porch outside the big house looking at my other best friend Grover Underwood. He's a satyr and is a goat from the waist down. He spots me and gives a startled bray.

"Percy! Thank the gods. I have news!" He looked really agitated.

"Grover,"I mumbled, still groggy,"How have you done this? What news?"

"Our empathy link, remember. Anyway, the gods have found out about another half-blood. A son of Hades! Zeus had his doubts and questioned him and he admitted to it! How bad is-"

"Grover, I know!" I cut in," He was with me before you made me faint!" He looked hurt at the accusation and then registered what I had said.

"But, this means that he could be a child of the prophecy! It might not be you! And you need to get him here to protect him!"

"Do you think I don't know that! Now send me back because I can see you in person tomorrow." My reply was a bit snappy but I was angry at him thinking that I was not important.

"Ok Percy. But be careful!

And I woke up to the sight two faces staring down at me. And I knew one really well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Uprising

**Sorry its so late guys, but you dont no how hard school is! anyway im back now so here's another chapter for you all.**

I get a riddle from some Cab drivers

"Annabeth?" I ask groggily, coming round on the floor of her room.

"Yes Percy, I'm here."She kneels beside me and looks down at me with a worried expression her face.

"Sorry about earlier," I mumble and then spot something." I didnt know you wore thongs." I take them out from under the bed and she turns as red as a tomato, snatching them from me and sending daggers in my direction.

I just laugh and get up and then sit down again groaning. My stomach feels like its having a cleanout from the camp harpies and their lava spray. Danny comes over from the bed and opens the front of his backpack and takes out some nectar and ambrosia.

"You don't look too good fish boy." he remarks handing it over.

I just grunt and take it gratefully. After downing it in one i tell them about my vision of grover. After I've finished Annabeth immediately starts getting out a bag and begins packing.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask.

"Grover said get to camp, so thats what we're going to do." She starts getting all her Greek stuff out of there hiding places and shoving it in.

"Yeah but I said we would get there tommorrow and he didn't complain."

"And that would have been fine," she replies hurriedly," if it was just us going. But now I know who he is it changes everything. Your scent will have become amazingly strong with the 2 of you together, just like if it was Thalia! We need to get to camp now!"

She sounded so worried and strained that i didnt even argue. When she was ready we got out of the girl's block and outside the school. We then walked onto the road and Annabeth got out one golden dranchma.

"Woah, hold up. What are you doing with that?" If i was right then she was going to do something i had bad memories about.

"I'm calling a cab." she replies and then goes to throw the drancma into the concrete.

Damn.

"No way am I going back in with the them again" Those sisters gave me helpful information but that doesn't mean i liked there service. They were batty old bags!

"Percy its the fastest way! Stop moaning at me, I'm doing whats best!"

With that she throws it and summons our ride.

The same cloudy grey cab seems to form out of the concrete. Annabeth throws the door open and bundles us in. The three of them are there same as ever scabby, grey skinned hags with only one tooth and one eye.

"Where too Godlings?!" screeched the one in the driving seat. (I think it was Tempest)

"Camp Half-blood." replied Annabeth curtly handing the coin to the one in the middle seat.

"The tooth, Wasp give me the tooth!" rasped the one in the middle to her companion on the left.

"No, I want to bite it!"

"You bit it last time you old hag! Give it here!"

"Not a chance you cranky b...!" The last bit of her insult was lost as Wasp wrenched out the tooth and stuck it in her gum, from where green blood dribbled.

"Ermm... Ladies," asked Percy tentatively," You sort of like...helped me with my quest the other year and ermm... I was wondering if you could... you know... help me again?"

"Not a chance!" retorted Tempest from the wheel.

" Yes, we know nothing about your perilous undertaking in the next f-"

Wasp clenched her gums together as she was pummeled from both sides by the screeching ladies.

"What Quest?" said Percy staring inquisitively at the three women at the front. They stared straight on, not even arguing about tooth or eye,Wasp looking a bit sorry for herself. "Remeber what i nearly did with your eye last time..." He let the threat hang in the air like a bad smell.

" Ok, ok..." they all grumbled and recited in time;

_The place you Love  
At hill top_

_Is ever so close  
__to a long drop_

_The only way to stop  
this now_

_We cant tell you,  
you find how_

_We only see a little glimpse  
Sometimes just animals and imps_

_But we have seen a true thing,  
That you must stop the Uprising!_

_"_Service done!" they wailed and with that the whole cab dissolved into smoke, with only the cackling of the three old buzzards left in the air.

We just sat on the grass and stared at the place we had arrived at, our home, our safety...Half-Blood Hill.


End file.
